Meta Knight
"You have much yet to learn." ~ Meta Knight'' '''Meta Knight is one of the many characters in LuigiFan00001's channel and one of the contestants on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. While on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, he appears as a rival for Phantom Striker. He is also the crafter and founder of the brand "Meta Knight's Sexy Beer". By the time the episode Triple the Threats! ''came out, it turns out he was a puppet for Hyness, whom was responsible for the events that happened throughout Season 3. Appearance It is unknown as to what Meta Knight is actually is, though he does appear similar to Kirby in terms of species as a puffball, though with a midnight blue body and purple shoes. However, he appears with a mask covering his face, though his eyes stand out as yellow. His also notable accessories are his white gloves, his cape (which can also be used for bat wings), and his sword he wields called the Galaxia. Personality Meta Knight can appear mysterious although neutral at the same time. While he does appear as wise and chivalrous, he doesn't back down on a challenge and will do anything to achieve his goals, even if it means eliminating his targeted enemies whenever possible. Episode Appearances *Kirby's Adventure (Pt. 1)- Meta Knight was a bodyguard for King Dedede's Castle. He admitted Kirby entrance through persuasion, and with the promise of his brand "Meta Knight's Sexy Beer". *Super Plush Mario: Pac-Man for Smash *Angry Birds Bosses: Episode 17- Meta Knight was the boss. He was seen on top of a stair-like structure. *My Lethal Deadly Valentine *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 (until his elimination in episode 44) Quotes ''"Oh karma, how I hate thee." "How can you fight. You don't even have arms!" "Remember, there are always those who can pull your heartstrings." "Hmhmhmhm... Hook, line, and sinker." ''"Kiss me." ~ '''Daydreaming about being with his fangirls and mistaking Magolor with one of them "I miss Brawl..." ~ '''Meta Knight's last words before being eliminated' Gallery Meta Knight.png Swordfighting.png Trivia * Despite all of the major roles he's had in the ''Kirby franchise, Meta Knight hardly gets any screentime in TSFI Season 3 until in the later episodes. * Meta Knight was one of the first characters on the channel. * Meta Knight was the only Kirby boss until King Dedede in Angry Birds Bosses. * Kirby and King Dedede made appearances in Season 1 of TSFI, but Meta Knight did not appear until Season 3. ** Plus, he appeared alongside Kirby, Chef Kawasaki and later King Dedede * Meta Knight mentioned that he trained Kirby in Go Shrek or Go Spirits. A nod to the anime, however there is no way to know for certain if his statement is true or not. Category:Neutral Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Bosses Category:Smart Characters Category:Kirby Plush Characters Category:Knights Category:Spies Category:Team Regigigas Category:43 Chars Category:Swordsmen Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Villains Category:Air Elementals Category:Heroes